A Misunderstanding
by PhibbiKitty
Summary: The next thing she knew she were on the ground on her butt and her cell phone flew from her hand and landed a few feet from her along with an identical cell phone as well. [OC Warning]


**Chapter One: "Hello?"**

Saika Takanashi sighed as she turned off her pitch-black cell phone. Her mother had just called her saying that she needed to pick up her little brother from his friend's house on her way home. The teenaged girl sighed again as she picked up her once slow walking speed. She had been enjoying a little walk through the city's park when her cell phone had abruptly ringed disturbing her peaceful walk.

'Why do I always have to go get him? It is so annoying. Becca is always home so why can't she get him?!' She asked herself. Rebecca, Becca for short, was her fraternal twin sister. She was always at home when she wasn't at school and always on her computer. In short, she was a computer nerd _(I'm your sister in this fic. Get over it if you don't like it. And yes, I'm actually like this. I have no life.)_ Though she didn't act like it at times. At school, she had friends of course and was really random and fun to be around.

Saika sighed for she knew the answers for all of her questions. One: her parents thought she were the responsible one. Two: Rebecca is excessively lazy and she was the more loved twin. Her family liked her better than Saika though they wouldn't admit it. She couldn't see why either. Saika were more involved with the family than Rebecca has ever been. With this thought she scoffed and her hand tighten around her cell phone.

"Damned family." She muttered to herself. She was in such a deep thought that she didn't notice the group of people walking towards her. The next thing she knew she were on the ground on her butt and her cell phone flew from her hand and landed a few feet from her along with an identical cell phone as well. Saika look in front of her to see another person on his butt on the ground. He was a teenaged boy with long red hair and emerald green eyes. His friends were laughing. Well, at least two of them were. One of them was glaring at her.

"Onna, watch where you are going next time." He told you coldly. He was also a teenaged boy but he had gravity defying black hair with a white starburst and crimson red eyes. Saika could easily tell that he was the shortest one in the group. Ha, he looked as short as her eleven-year-old brother, Kyou! She had to stop herself from laughing at his height for now he was sending her death glares. (_Sorry about the Hiei bashing right there. I love Hiei to death! ::glomps Hiei:: **Hiei: **-.-')_ Suddenly, there was a hand in front of her face.

"I apologize, Miss. I was not watching where I was going. Please forgive me." A kind voice reached her ears. Saika look up to see the red headed guy in front of her with his hand out to her. A slight blush crept on to her face as she took a hold of his hand and he helped her up to her feet. "My name is Shuichi Minamino."

" Don't worry about it. It was probably my fault anyways. Oh, my name's Saika Takanashi. It's nice to meet you." Saika told him happily and as politely as she could. He smiled at her as the two of them shook hands. That's when she noticed that her cell phone was missing from her hand. She looked around her for her phone. When Saika saw her cell phone a few feet away from her, she walked over to where it was and stood there staring at it. There was another phone right next to it that looked exactly like hers. -.-' "Uh, Shuichi, do you know which one of these phones is yours?"

Shuichi walked over beside her and looked down at the phones as well. He thought about it for a minute then picked up the one on the right and examined it. After a few seconds, he turned and looked at you with a smile. "I do believe this one is mine."

" Okay! Then this one must be mine." Saika told him happily, as she bent down and pick up her cell phone. Suddenly, she felt someone lift the skirt she were wearing, since she were wearing her school uniform and she had gone straight to the park after school. She let out a small scream and quickly turned around to face one of Shuichi's other friends. He smiled pervertly at her. The teenage boy had slicked back black hair and brown eyes. Saika couldn't place it but he looked slightly familiar to her. Shuichi gave the guy a look then gave her a small smile.

"Don't mind, Yusuke. He can be a pervert at times." Shuichi explained to her. She nodded but glared at Yusuke, which made him take a couple steps away from her. That's when she remembered what she had been doing before she ran into Shuichi.

"ACK! I'm supposed to be picking up my little brother right now!" Saika yelled at herself. She turned and began to run away. She stopped a little ways away from Shuichi and the others and waved. "Nice talking to you, Shuichi! Talk to you later!" With that, she ran off towards where her little brother was.

* * *

Here's another one of my self-insertions that I changed into a OC story. Anyways, please don't forget to review. Reviews make me fell all warm inside.

-PhibbiKitty-


End file.
